


Silver Spoon

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Bilbo, Gen, Glóin Doesn't Know If He Should Be On His Pundurith's Side Or Not, OK This Is Why You Must NEVER Annoy A Hobbit, Poor Nori, Stealing, Though It Serves Him Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo finds that Nori has 'borrowed' one of his silver spoons, he is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mira_Meliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Meliandra/gifts).



 

It had all happened very quickly. Bilbo had discovered one of his mama's silver spoons, the item having fallen from Nori's pack. It had been amusing to Glóin, watching Nori getting scolded by a tiny hobbit, waving a little spoon like a weapon, but it had escalated very quickly. Nori had said something about 'it's bloody 'ideous, anyway' and something snapped. The next thing anyone knew, Nori was on the ground, nearly crying and clutching his shin and Bilbo was hopping on one foot, cursing words that even Óin looked shocked by, and Dwalin was weeping with laughter.

"You 'obbits an' your effin' 'ard feet!" Nori yowled.

"You dwarves and your fu-"

"Alright!" Balin quickly interrupted, shooting his howling brother a stern look. "Now, that's enough. There's no need for crude language."

"You wouldn't be sayin' that if you were the one 'o'd gotten kicked like this!"

"No, because I know better." Balin said. "If it really hurts so terribly, go and see Óin, Nori."

Limping, Nori did just that, while Bilbo hopped his way to  Glóin, who was wondering just what he ought to do about these events.  "Oh, my goodness.' Glóin said at last, shaking his head. 

"I'm not sorry," Bilbo declared, scowling over at the thief who steadily ignored him. "I'll cut off his fingers if I catch him stealing again."

"Are you really so angry with poor Nori?"

"Yes. If he stole your locket, you'd do more than kick him in the shin and you'd take more than his head!"

"Do you really believe me so bloodthirsty and vengeful?" Glóin asked, looking down at him and trying desperately not to smile.

"I _know_ you to be so bloodthirsty and vengeful." Bilbo retorted. "And I suspect Dwalin is to blame for it."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. By Yavanna! Do all Dwarves have such hard shins?"

"We don't have them for angry little hobbits to kick."

"You make it sound like I've done something childish and wicked."

"That's because it is."

"What?! How?"

"Do all adult hobbits go 'round kicking people in the shins?"

"...Not  _all._ "

"Bilbo."

"No, they don't." Bilbo quietly confessed. "I lost my temper with him and it was the first thing that came to mind."

"I see. Well, I think he's learned his lesson about stealing from little hobbits. Now. Could you be an adult and apologise for kicking him?"

"But, _Glóin_!"

"He actually got hurt. And I know you're not a cruel hobbit who won't regret it."

Not wanting to look into the sombre black eyes, Bilbo stared at the floor and then to his Dwarven guardian who continued watching him. "Alright," he said. "I suppose I didn't want to  _really_ hurt him."

Glóin nodded and gently ushered him toward where Nori was standing in a slightly wobbly fashion. The redhead didn't quite hear what was said, but judging by how Nori ruffled the little hobbit's hair and smiled at him, he  reckoned his words had worked.

 

 

 


End file.
